


Mistake French The

by schiwalker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - The French Mistake, Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, I'll add people as they come, J2M in SPN Universe, Prompt I saw on Tumblr, The French Mistake ON THE OTHER SIDE, opposite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schiwalker/pseuds/schiwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two men stumbled.  One, the shorter one, fell onto his knees, cursing as he did.</p>
<p>“I thought there was a blue pillow thing here?  And still, what’s with the rain?  I don’t remember this part of the script.” The pouring rain made them almost intelligible. </p>
<p>“I don’t know.” The taller one caught his balance and looked around.  “Jensen.  Hey, look.  Noone’s here.”</p>
<p>The shorter man grunted from his place on the glass-riddled dirt.  He pushed himself to his knees, hissing at the pain in his now-red palms.  He sat back on his heels and looked around, water still falling down his face.  “I…what?” the shorter one, Jensen, shook out his hair and stood up, wincing all the way. </p>
<p>Jared stared forward a few seconds longer, then turned around.  “Hey look, this looks just like Bobby’s house.  I mean, like, the hunter Bobby.”  Jensen turned around, skidding a bit on the ground, and stared.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>“Hey man, what the hell?!” A man with a case of beer and some cheese stares in surprise at the man that appeared in front of him.  The man that was the cause of this surprise turns around, trenchcoat slinging water around in a circle. </p>
<p>“Hi!  I have a question.  Er, where am I?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What The--

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this prompt on tumblr -http://charliewomanofletters.tumblr.com/post/107851074522/dahliasheng-spn-spinoff-meta-jensen - and decided to try it. TA-DA *jazz hands*  
> Comments are always appreciated :)

**_CRASH_ **

“ _OW,_ JARED WHAT THE HELL.  Did I land on a rock or something?  And why is it raining?”

“Jensen, I don’t know what—OW, I think one got in my shoe!  It’s so dark, Jesus, I can’t see anything.”

The two men stumbled.  One, the shorter one, fell onto his knees, cursing as he did.

“I thought there was a blue pillow thing here?  And still, what’s with the rain?  I don’t remember this part of the script.” The pouring rain made them almost intelligible. 

“I don’t know.” The taller one caught his balance and looked around.  “Jensen.  Hey, look.  Noone’s here.”

The shorter man grunted from his place on the glass-riddled dirt.  He pushed himself to his knees, hissing at the pain in his now-red palms.  He sat back on his heels and looked around, water still falling down his face.  “I…what?” the shorter one, Jensen, shook out his hair and stood up, wincing all the way. 

Jared stared forward a few seconds longer, then turned around.  “Hey look, this looks just like Bobby’s house.  I mean, like, the hunter Bobby.”  Jensen turned around, skidding a bit on the ground, and stared.

“Uh, tex—text Gen, maybe she knows whats going on.” Jensen replies weakly. 

The two of them stare a bit longer before Jared jumps and fumbles for his phone.  “Oh yeah, I still have the prop phone.  I think they work though, gimme a sec.” He types in his wife’s number and a short message.  It beeped immediately.  “What?  No it isn’t.” Jared double checks the number, “It’s a cell phone, not a landline.”  Jared huffs in annoyance and presses _‘send’_.

“We are sorry.  This number is no longer in service.  Pleas—“ Jared angrily flips his phone shut.  Jensen finally looks over to him, pulling out his own phone.  “Okay, okay.  I’ll just call Daneel and you go to the front door and see if someone lives here.” Jensen put his phone up to his ear.  Jared looked right and left before heading toward the front of the house. 

_“Hello?”_

“Thank God, Dan—“ Jensen sighed but stopped as he was cut off.

 _“Jordan, I swear to God if you don’t stop calling me I WILL report you.  Jeez, WHY can’t guys just—“_ Jensen stared at the phone in his hand after she hung up abruptly. 

“Okay, so crappy universe has no Gen and no Daneel.  Are we dreaming?” he followed Jared up to the door.  “Is this a dream?”

Jared turns around at an echoed slam not too far behind him.  They hear muffled cursing from behind them.

“ **Are you idgits gonna help me or just stare at me like some road-side circus?”**  

“Jensen.  I don’t think this is a dream.  Whatever it is.”  Jared whispers as he stares at his friend holding liqueur and a shotgun.

*****

_In a grocery store not too far from Sioux Falls…_

“Hey man, what the hell?!” A man with a case of beer and some cheese stares in surprise at the man that appeared in front of him.  The man that was the cause of this surprise turns around, trenchcoat slinging water around in a circle. 

“Hi!  I have a question.  Er, where am I?”


	2. ...I'm gonna need more liquor...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hate to break up the tea party y’all got going on, but why are acting so weird? And, once again, what’s a Misha?” Bobby growls over the rim of his whiskey glass. He swallows the rest in one gulp, knowing the story is going to need it.
> 
> “Jim, you know who Misha is, it’s been, what, six years? Jesus, what’s going on...” Jensen waves a hand toward the window. “First the blue-pillow-things gone, then cell phones and wives, and now an apparating Misha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick thing, any ideas of things that could happen to them, ANY AT ALL are encouraged :) enjoy!!

_“Hi!  I have a question.  Er, where am I?”_

 

The beer-cheese man just stares at him a little longer before shaking his head and turning away, “I need to stop drinking so much…”  He looks at the beer and leaves it on a nearby shelf before booking it to the cash register.

 

Hmm, I wonder why he didn’t answer… Also, I wonder where I am but… The trench-coated man thinks to himself.  He looks around a bit more from his spot in the aisle but doesn’t see any evidence of a town name so he walks to the registers, grabbing the beer left by the other guy on his way.  He keeps having trouble focusing his eyes though, they keep seeing little dots everywhere and then he’ll blink and everything will be normal.  Because of this, his walk is a bit odd-looking.

 

“I’m sorry sir, we don’t sell drinks to someone who’s already drunk.  Please find your alcohol elsewhere.” The register lady crosses her arms, looking at him sternly.

 

“Oh, I’m not drunk, my eyes are just being weird.  But, I do have a question since I can’t buy this from you,” He sets the beer on the conveyer and walks forward a bit, “Er, what…what town is this?  I was…erm, left here by my friends and they…uh…they didn’t tell me where we were?” he finished weakly.

 

“Sir, please leave the premises.” She narrows her eyes at him and points to the doors.

 

“Yes ma’am, sorry.” He frowns.  He remembers suddenly that he was supposed to be practicing his lines with Jared and Jensen and, with a _whoosh_ of noise, finds himself suddenly in an old house that looks eerily like the house they had on set.

 

“Whoa, hey Mish, could you maybe step back a little?  My balance isn’t that good with someone right there.” Someone who could only be Jensen says, stumbling back a step.

 

“Mish?  What the hell is a Mish?” The gruff-looking man in the kitchen chair growls.  “And I still don’t get why you two idgits are actin so weird.  What, Mother Nature come for you again this month?”

 

“What?  We told you, we were working on our show and suddenly BAM, rain and real glass.  Which hurts, by the way.” Jensen replies, sticking out his hand for proof.

 

“Oh, quit being a baby.  Sam, explain what’s happenin’ with yer brother.” Bobby turns toward the taller man who had just pricked his finger on a knife and let it clatter to the table.  As he sees this, he drops his head into his head, sighing.

 

“Oh Jared, that looks painful,” Misha says as he disappears and reappears next to the taller man, startling him.  He grabs the bloody finger and frowns at it, when suddenly it’s not bloody anymore.

 

“Um.  Hey, Misha?  How’d you do that?” Jared shakily looks at his finger and back at Misha.  The taller man backs away a step while Misha stares blankly at him.  Suddenly, a mischievous grin grows on the blue-eyed mans face. 

 

“Oh, this is going to be so much fun,” he says slowly before disappearing again.

 

“Hate to break up the tea party y’all got going on, but why are acting so weird?  And, once again, what’s a Misha?” Bobby growls over the rim of his whiskey glass.  He swallows the rest in one gulp, knowing the story is going to need it.

 

“Jim, you know who Misha is, it’s been, what, six years?  Jesus, what’s going on...” Jensen waves a hand toward the window. “First the blue-pillow-things gone, then cell phones and wives, and now an apparating Misha.”

 

Bobby stares at him a bit longer before refilling his whiskey glass.  He downs that before talking, “Listen boy, I don’t know what kind of drugs you been on but I—” He’s interrupted by a _whoosh_ and a fluttering sound, like feathers. 

 

“GUYS WE CAN SWORD FIGHT AND I CAN HEAL YOU AND IT WILL BE AMAZING, YESSSSS!” Misha yells, throwing a katana to each of the boys, “Now, FIGHT!” He looks on expectantly, frowning when they don’t react.

 

"Are you insane?!" Jared throws down the sword, jumping at the clatter it makes.  "We aren't fighting for entertainment...." he realizes what he just said, "Oh, you know what I mean.  No swordfights." He frowns and crosses his arms.

 

"But guys, I can heal you, you won't get hurt.  Well, you'll get hurt, but you won't die, ‘cause I'll fix you!" Misha pushes himself up onto Bobby's desk, swinging his legs while he sits.

 

Meanwhile, Bobby is sitting open-mouthed at his desk, and when it is sat upon, he pushes at the intruder before yelling, "SHUT UP THE THREE OF YA." Once the rain is all that's heard, he speaks more softly. "Okay, you two boys are gonna tell me exactly what happened, starting with me leaving for the liquor store.  And you, Angel of Hyper Oddballs, you are going to shut yer mouth until I figure this crap out." He takes a deep breath and points at Jared, "You're less ADD so you start." He sits back into his chair and rests his connected hands on his stomach.

 

"Uhm.  Well, uh.  I guess, after you, er, left.  We finished our scene, jumping out the window and all, and, uh, it was a real window.  That hurt.  With glass, and...yeah." He finishes quite lamely, looking at the katana sword in front of him and kicking it a bit with his foot.

 

"And the blue thing, the fluffy pillow thing we were supposed to land on was gone." Jensen argues, getting a bit flushed in the face.

 

Misha, getting quite annoyed with the two of them, rolls his eyes and thinks _God, I wish I could just...knock them out or something, this is ridiculous._   Just as he thinks the word 'out', both boys fall to the ground, thankfully missing the swords.  "Wow, I didn't think that would work," Misha says, looking over to a red-faced Bobby.

 

"Ok angel, YOU are gonna tell me exactly what's happening, and you're gonna do it NOW." He slams his hands on the table.

 

Misha puts his hands up in a placating gesture, "Calm down, I think I know what happened.  Quick question, is this a dream?" when Bobby rolls his eyes and sits back in his chair, "Ok, I assume magic and lore and crap is real here, right?  Like, werewolves and demons and witches?" at this Bobby nods, face a bit confused.  "Okay, well, in this world, I am an angel, Cas, and those two sleeping beauties are Sam and Dean.  We all hunt monsters and save people, and I help with transport and brain mushing.  Right so far?" Bobby nods.  "Well, in OUR world, the one we came from, I'm Misha Collins, Moose is Jared Padelecki, and green-eyes over there is Jensen Ackles.  We are actors in a show called Supernatural.  Them two play brothers and I play Castiel.  I think somehow the magic in your world, pulled us from ours.  Make sense?" Bobby still looks a little confused but nods.  It's not like it sounds impossible, if angels are real, why can't alternate universes be?

 

"One question, why are you so calm about this?" Bobby looks at him, curious.

 

"Oh, those two are humans in either world, but in this one I can heal and fly.  Kind of a shocker, but good for convincing." Misha smiles and kicks off the desk, picking up both boys and carrying them underhanded, like basketballs.  He walks out the room, presumably to put them in beds.

 

Bobby stares at the door a little longer before turning his gaze to his whiskey bottle.  He sighs and refills his glass yet again, mumbling about his crazy life and how he will need to make another alcohol run.


	3. The Jam Man explodes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha is still getting the hang of angel-stuff, Jensen thinks he's dreaming, and the Moose is a terrible morning person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am SOO sorry. I am having trouble figuring out how to get them to this one point they need to go. I haven't been able to write and UGH. In other news, I do have another story idea in mind, and I am still working on my others. Also, KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE LIKE AIR.

_Bobby stares at the door a little longer before turning his gaze to his whiskey bottle.  He sighs and refills his glass yet again, mumbling about his crazy life and how he will need to make another alcohol run._

**_The next morning…_ **

“WAKE UP SLEEPYHEADS, TIME TO SWORDFIGHT” Jensen startles awake, smacking Jared in the face.  Jared mumbles something like ‘not chore swords again’ before snoring again.  Jensen, squints at Misha, still not sure what’s happening.  “But I thought we were taking today off?” He rubs his eye with one hand and pulls the cover further up with the other.

Misha rolls his eyes, “You can’t take a day off work when there’s no work to do.” He eyeballs the room, “well, no work _you_ can do, safely”   He bounces up from where he was crouched at the end of the bed and lands heavily on the floor, startling the boys to wakefulness. “Now, come on, I can’t sleep so I’ve been bored these past hours.  Hmm, I wonder if I can—“ Misha’s musings are cut short with a _whoosh_ of feathers and his disappearance. 

Jensen jumps at the noise, still not quite used to the sound.  “Man, I thought Cas was supposed to have more control than that, dammit Misha.” 

“What’d I do?” Misha appears inches from Jensen’s face, scaring him again. 

“Jesus!”

“Nope, not quite.” Misha grins and walks toward Jared, pulling the covers from his now shivering body.  “Oh, by the way Bobby had to go on a hunt a couple states away, said he’d be a few weeks, max.” The shorter man grabs the feet of both men.  “I said he should have back-up,” He yanks them onto the floor and stands straight.  “Even if they are semi-inexperienced.”  He smiles and disappears, landing in the bathroom before disappearing again to fall onto a chair in the kitchen.  With mumbled curses, he plops onto the floor, not quite gracefully.

“What does he think we’ll do?  Man the flashlight?” Jensen grumbles, changing out of his wet clothes from yesterday.  “And couldn’t he have dried us off BEFORE knocking us out?”  He hears a snore and rolls his eyes at his taller friend.  Jensen kicks the bedpost, startling the moose into wakefulness yet again.  When he walks into the kitchen, he encounters and explosion of jam and an open jar of peanut butter on the counter.  Misha calmly picks up a piece of bread and a knife, looks around, scrapes some jam off the counter door, and applies it to the bread.  All the while, he’s whistling a nameless tune.

“Dude, what happened in here?  Did the Jam Man get a little too excited?” Jensen sidesteps a particularly large glob of jam and opens the fridge, pulling out a beer.  “And I still don’t think we should be helping him, I mean, even if this is a dream, that sounds scary…”he trails off, gulping his beer.

“Well you won’t have much of a choice, because I think some other Angels are coming here.  Either that or I have gas.  But, just to be safe.” Misha throws the impala’s keys and Jensen gets a nice knot in his head from his angel strength. “Uh, heh, sorry.”

“Coffee, please, I need coffee…” Jared bumps into the wall next to the kitchen, heading to the coffee-maker.

“Oh Lord, we are gonna have our work cut out for us…” Misha muses, disappearing and landing ungracefully outside the house, on the opposite side of the Impala.


	4. I regret this decision...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, i'm sooo sorry about the huge chunk of time I've missed. I had had writers block for a little while, and a couple months ago all of my family but me was in a serious car wreck, so I've been taking care of them, as well as trying to work on my book, and going to work everyday. It's been an exhausting year, jeez. Well, I'm gonna try to update at least every two weeks, hopefully sooner, and I'm also working on another story I think you guys will like, but i'm gonna finish it before I start posting it. Well, see y'all in about two weeks!! Enjoy!

_“Oh Lord, we are gonna have our work cut out for us…” Misha muses, disappearing and landing ungracefully outside the house, on the opposite side of the Impala._

“Really, Taylor Swift?” Jared sips his coffee, leaning back in his seat.  He props his feet up on the dashboard, before scowling at the glare thrown his way by Jensen.

“Hey, Dean may not like her, but I think she’s pretty cool,” Just as he finishes the last word, Misha pipes up from the back seat.

“Uh, Do you know where you’re going?  I mean, I could just take us there myself—“

“But I’d like to land _nicely_ , thank you, but no thanks.” Jensen smiles into the rearview before staring back at the road ahead.  “Also, where are we going again?”

“Ji—Bobby said he was going to Chicago, apparently there’s been an uprising of ‘drained, scared bodies’ in the morgues.  According to their ME’s.  Also, they seem to have a scar behind their ear, and two small scars below it.  Which is why I thought we’d tag along.”  Misha recites, smiling at the terrified looks on his friend’s faces.  “Oh, it’ll be fine, what could go wrong with three humans and an angel in training?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Okay, I rescind my earlier thoughts, let’s not test lady luck tonight.” Misha calmly whispers into the dark to his three companions.  The four men are hiding in a broken dumpster, smashed together and all glaring at Misha.

“You idgit, why do you think I told you to _stay home_ , huh?  I sure as hell wasn’t hiring three maids, was I?” Bobby whispers furiously back.  Misha grimaces and disappears, leaving his companions sighing in a very put upon way.

“I think, they might be gone now?  Maybe?” Jensen peers cautiously out of the side of the dumpster, inching outside and dusting himself off.  He turns his head to look around the other side of the dumpster and sees nothing, so he shrugs and goes to help Bobby and Jared out.  They all finally get themselves brushed off before the two younger men jump at the _whoosh_ of feathers announcing Misha’s arrival.  This time he lands on top of the dumpster and falls inside, soon after which the dumpster starts to glow and breaks apart as though it was brittle clay.  In the center of the dumpster remains, is a crouching Misha, who looks shocked.

“Uh, Mish, why’d you kill the poor thing?” Jensen chuckles nervously.

“I…didn’t mean to?  I was angry that I fell in and this…happened.” He tilts his head before shaking it and turning to Bobby.  “And we couldn’t stay because I think there’s angels headed there.” He picks up an old sock monkey hat that was in the remains of the dumpster and shrugs, deciding to put it on.

Bobby looks up to the heavens, as if asking for guidance, before sighing and walking toward his hotel room.  “Didja ever think of, I don’t know, callin’ me?”

“No, but I mean, I didn’t have your number anyways so I couldn’t.  Also, I still haven’t gotten the hang of this whole _flying_ thing.”  Misha grimaces down at what is either a burrito or a used diaper, and steps carefully over it, over to his cohorts.

“You three, you’re just gonna get in my way.  Balls,” Bobby closes his eyes before looking at the boys seriously.  “Okay, how ‘bout this.  I’m the only hunter available to take this case, and Garth’s gonna meet me here in a couple o’ days.  Why don’t you three just, go on a road trip, or something.  Take a vacation.” He looks out of the alley to make sure they’re still safe.  “I’ll call y’all every now and again, make sure yer not dead, and y’all just…go.  Got it?”

“Uh, yeah, sure, uh, Bobby.” Jared looks over to Jensen.

“Well, just, call us if you need us, I guess.” Jensen heads over to the hotel they parked the Impala at. 

“Yeah, yeah, just don’t go gettin’ yerselves killed.” Bobby takes a deep breath before heading over to the motel to change clothes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Leader, our surveillance sector has spotted him.” A man in a pressed black suit approaches a desk.

“Well, do tell.  What has our little wayward angel been up to?” the woman behind the desk answers.

The man hesitates, “Well, he’s been, um, everywhere?  It’s as if he’s lost control of his wings, leader, we cannot track him because he’s completely unpredictable.”

“Hmmm…Let’s see how this plays out.  Do not engage, but do tell me what he does.” The dark-skinned woman leans forward, resting her chin in her hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, comments and kudos are AWESOME, and if ya just wanna talk or ask for math help or what have you, my tumblr is schi-walker-locked.tumblr.com COME SAY HI, I PROMISE I'M NICE

**Author's Note:**

> If you have questions on any of my fics or just want to say hi, my tumblr is right here --> http://schi-walker-locked.tumblr.com/


End file.
